


Why no, I Don't know him *nervous laughter*

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: White Collar/Batman fics [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: FBI Agent Dick Grayson, M/M, Other, Tim Drake is Neal Caffrey, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Tim is Neal, and Dick has finally made it all the way from being a detective at BPD to being a detective with the FBI. He doesn't know Tim's with White Collar, though Jason's prolonged stay in NY with Kon at the Titan's Tower makes a lot more sense now
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: White Collar/Batman fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025266
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Why no, I Don't know him *nervous laughter*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astropocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astropocalypse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oops, I Did It Again!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558646) by [astropocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astropocalypse/pseuds/astropocalypse). 



> I love them  
> Reminder there's a discord server [here](https://discord.gg/SnjTSuvtds)!

“Hey, Jay,” Tim says as he pulls on his suit jacket, tugs at the sleeves and checks his carefully coiffed hair, that the mask of _Neal Caffrey_ is firmly in place, “if you’re dropping in for lunch today, be aware there’s a new recruit coming in at noon.”

Jason waves a hand in acknowledgement from where he’s lounging on the bed, “’Kay,” he calls, voice still rough with sleep.

Tim smiles fondly, stepping over to plant a kiss on Jason’s forehead. Jason leans into the touch with a sleepy grumble, disentangling one hand from the blankets to thread into Tim’s hair, to pull him down against his lips in a hazy morning kiss.

Tim finally pulls away with a final peck, “I love you,” he whispers softly, before heading downstairs to meet Peter.

* * *

When Jason walks into White Collar, all heads turn to the sound of the door, silent, before there’s a disappointed murmur and it buzzes again with activity.

“Wow,” Jason comments to Neal, setting the Red Hood lunchbox he got him as a joke on the desk, settling on the corner, “Everyone’s excited, huh?”

“Apparently the new recruit got top marks at Quantico,” Neal shrugs, and Jason smirks.

“What, like it’s hard?”

Neal snickers at the bat-training joke, but pokes the outside of Jason’s thigh regardless, “Don’t antagonize the FBI agents. And get off my desk.”

“Aw,” Jason pouts, “but i’s so _fun_.” The corners of his lips turn up into a slow smirk, “besides,” he leans in closer to Neal, close enough that he shivers when Jason’s warm breath ghosts the shell of his ear, “Quantico wouldn’ stand a chance against ya, pretty, brilliant bird.”

Neal flushes a slight, pretty pink, and his nose scrunches up like it always does when he’s safe and not sure how to accept a compliment. “Shut up,” he mutters, ducking his head to his desk.

Jason lets him go, chuckling and pretending not to notice Neal’s read the same sentence 3 times.

The elevator dings, and all at once the office chatter cuts off, heads turning to the entrance.

The man who steps out is tall and fit, blue eyes and black wavy hair, tanned skin free of blemishes and sporting a charming, boyish smile.

Dick Grayson steps into the FBI with a solid stance and an easygoing, friendly air, and Hughes greets him with a firm handshake.

“Damn, talk about worlds colliding,” Jason mutters. Holy shit, how did Bruce approve this? Surely he knows Tim’s undercover in New York- he’d asked to take over the New York branch of WE, after all. Neal sucks in air through his teeth in agreement, and ducks under his desk.

Dick’s eyes snap to Jason at the sound of his voice, though he’s a bat, and knows not to show any other sounds of surprise. He entertains the people greeting him with a smile and eyes only slightly pinched at the corners.

Peter’s elected to give ‘Agent Grayson’- _And ain’t that a trip?_ Jason thinks- the tour, starting with Neal’s desk.

“Dickhead,” Jason greets evenly, and Peter’s eyes flash with surprise as Dick nods at him, “since when’re you aimin’ for th’ FBI?”

“Since I went back to college,” Dick returns, “Why’re you here, they finally catch you?” He’s clearly joking, but there’s the slightest hint of worry barely tangible in the tilt of his head, the gleam of his eyes.

Jason grins, sharp and feral, but before he can speak Peter cuts in.

“Where’s Neal?”

“Neal?” Dick asks, shifting his body to Peter a beat before his eyes.

“Neal Caffrey, My CI,” Peter explains, eyes meeting Jason’s, “Jason’s boyfriend.”

Dick’s brow furrows, head snapping back to Jason as he undoubtedly reaches all the wrong conclusions.

“Here!” the word is nearly a yelp as Neal pops up from behind the desk, clearly to stop Dick from saying anything, “I dropped my pencil,” he says, waggling it in evidence.

Dick stops in his tracks, gaze flitting between Jason, Neal, and Peter. To Tim and Jason and their familiarity with him, he may as well be gaping like a fish.

He pulls himself together, reaching out with the hand on Peter’s side for a handshake and flicking his wrist by his hip in a discreet question on the other, “Nice to meet you, Neal Caffrey,” _Undercover_?

Neal nods as he takes Dick’s hand and shakes firmly, “You as well,” _Yes_.

“Well,” Dick says, “on with the tour.”

* * *

“This certainly explains why Jason’s been staying with Kon at the tower so often recently,” Dick starts, brushing past Tim into the apartment, “But not why you’re out here in the first place.”

Tim shrugs, “Easiest way to get the League of Assassins out of kryptonite is to get their operatives out of legally seizing gem thieves’ stashes.”

“So you infiltrated the FBI?”

Tim nods in agreement, “So I infiltrated the FBI.” A smile cracks the edge of his serious expression, “Jason thinks it’s hilarious.”

Dick smiles as well, rolling his eyes, “that’s because he’s on the FBI wanted list.”

“And where’s th’ fault in my reasonin’?!” Jason asks, walking in from the balcony with Kon.

“You could get caught,” Dick’s smile takes on a more genuine edge, “It is hilarious though.”

“There ya go,” Jason says with a self satisfied smirk as he stops next to Tim, wrapping an arm around his waist and reeling him in against his side to kiss the side of his head. Tim goes willingly, loving the way Jason’s chest rumbles against him as he laughs at Kon flopping facefirst on his bed.

“Bad day?” Dick asks, and Kon lets out a long, drawn-out groan.

“I let him spar with Kori,” Jason laughs, and Dick lets out a sharp bark of laughter.

“ _Please_ tell me there’s a video.”

Jason screws his face into a dramatically insulted expression, “Of course there is! Who do you take me for?”

Tim shakes his head, laughing, and settles in for a nice night with his boyfriends and brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
